Radar defense systems include radar jamming units that utilize digital radio frequency (RF) memory (DRFM) units configured to generate counter radar signals. A typical DRFM unit utilizes an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter to convert one or more received analog radar pulses into an equivalent digital signal. Conventional jamming units also include a digital time delay unit that digitally programs one or more time delays into the replicated digital signal before converting the replicated digital signal back into an analog signal. The replicated counter radar signal having the time delay is then returned to the source of the radar pulse. However, conventional A/D converters having an acceptable dynamic range are typically limited to processing signals of no greater than approximately 1 gigahertz (GHz) wide. Furthermore, the signal processing operations performed by the A/D converter inherently results in an additional time delay before the replicated signal is ultimately returned to the source of the radar pulse. For example, a DRFM unit requires an additional pulse repetition interval between the time at which a first radar pulse is received and the time at which the counter radar signal is output.